Forgotten Memories
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Memories are fragile things. One accident and they could be gone for who knows how long. Zexion knows this better than anyone, but there's someone else who knows this as well. (Zemyx with some side Akuroku and Marvex, swearing, badly written smut because it was my first attempt)
1. Chapter 1 - Zexion

_**A/N: Soooo now that exams are over and summer has begun, I've decided that I'm gonna upload one last long story! I start writing this to impress the girl I liked, turns out it worked. So I've decided to upload it here, in honour of how I went from casually shipping Zemyx, to making it a freaking obsession because of her.**_

* * *

When the sky is as grey as metal, that's when you know it might start raining. Not that, that occurred to Zexion when he left his apartment. He'd forgotten his umbrella when he set off, and regretted the action as soon as the sky clouded over. Today was a strange day for Zexion in general. He'd woken up feeling like today had some sort of significance, then this feeling had been growing all day. This wasn't the first time either. When he still lived with his mother, she'd always acted funny on this day as well. Maybe the habit had passed on to him. Either way, the feeling was pissing him off, because he couldn't figure out why. He went to the corner shop, picked up the milk he needed, then planned to go home; then he saw someone walking to the park across the road. The two of them locked eyes for what seemed like a fraction of a second before tears sprung to his eyes and he ran off into the park. The boy looked shockingly familiar to him, but couldn't place where from. Something was obviously distressing him, and it'd be kinda shitty to just leave him. He ran the short distance back to his apartment black, slid the milk into his mail box, then ran back to the park. He looked through the curtain of rain, trying to remember what the guy had looked like. He could remember him having dark blonde hair, maybe styled in a mullet? He cursed himself for not being as observant as usual, but to give himself credit the guy had been sprinting full pelt. He looked around and tried to listen over the torrential for the sound of anyone. He brushed his blue hair out of his eyes, the fact that it was drenched made it poke him constantly. He spotted a blonde person sitting on a bench, alone, their hair drooping. As he got closer, he realised that this was the boy from earlier. His turquoise eyes were ringed with red from crying; his blonde mullet that once stood on end was now down around his face. Zexion went over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, making sure he could be heard.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" He gasped.

"It's no problem. Please, come back to my apartment, you're soaked. If you stay out here, you'll catch your death." He offered.

"No! I can't ask that of you! You…you don't even know me…!"

"I'm not asking, I'm insisting. You'll get sick. My apartment is close by." He held out his hand.

The boy looked at him in shock for a second, then took his hand gratefully. Something about this short interaction was abnormally familiar. Zexion felt the sense of Déjà vu wash over him, but he quickly dismissed it. He lead the boy though the park, out to the street, then quickly back to his building. The only time he paused was to pick up his milk, then they quickly continued to the escalator.

"I'm Zexion. Zexion Charta." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Demyx Altare…"

They continued up to the sixth floor in silence. He wasn't at the top, there were still three more floors above, but Zexion was glad that it had a nice view. They got to his floor and stepped out, then went to the left for a minute, before Zexion stopped and pulled out his keys.

"You…you really don't have to do this…" Demyx muttered.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. I saw you run into the park, and what kind of person would I be to just leave you there. Come in." Zexion swung the door open.

His apartment was bright during the day, due to the large windows. But now that it was raining he had to switch the lights on. Everything was neat, but not obsessively so. There was a large bookcase extending along one wall that was completely crammed with books, with a relatively large TV sat square in the middle, across from a comfy looking sofa. Other than the bookcase, there were several piles of books everywhere, scattered dangerously around the apartment.

"Take a seat. I'll get you a change of clothes. Do you drink tea or coffee?" Zexion asked.

"Uuh…coffee please. Milk and three sugars…"

Zexion was about to question him, then decided against it. He went and made the coffee and his own tea, then set them down on the coffee table before going to his room. Demyx was about his size, so he figured his clothes would fit. He pulled out a dry t-shirt, and jogger bottoms for himself and Demyx before quickly changing into his. He then went back into the sitting room.

"Here…they should fit. You can change in my room if you want, but I'm not too bothered." He muttered, handing the clothes over before sitting in the arm chair by the window.

"You don-" Demyx began.

"If you say that I don't have to do this one more time I'm going to throw a book at you."

That shut him up immediately, and without another word, he hurried off into Zexion's room. As he waited for the blonde boy to come back, he become overwhelmed by the feeling that he'd seen Demyx before. Even though he couldn't recall ever meeting him before now, it still irked him that he couldn't remember. He rubbed his temple, and took a sip of tea as Demyx re-entered the room nervously. As he sat back on the sofa, Zexion's chest felt…funny when he saw Demyx sitting on his sofa in his clothes.

"So…Demyx? Do you want to tell me what's wrong? The minute we made eye contact you burst into tears."

"Aah…sorry about that! You…you just look a lot like someone I used to be close with when I was little. It was just a shock. I didn't mean to…I mean I…"

"Honestly, don't worry. I'm not the kind of person to just leave someone in the rain."

For a second, he thought Demyx had muttered something under his breath, but he must have just been hearing things. He saw that Demyx was shivering still.

"Wait here."

"Hm?"

Zexion went back into his room again and rummaged around for a bit. He found a thick blanket, a clean hair brush and his hair dryer, then went back into the living room. He wrapped the blanket around Demyx's shoulders, then plugged the hair dryer into the nearest socket.

"What're you doing?"

"Drying your hair. I won't be able to style it, but at least then you have less chance of catching a cold."

He expected the blonde to protest again, but obviously the threat of being hit by a book got through to him that this wasn't any bother. He brushed out his hair until it was softer and dryer, and Demyx sat there humming to himself. When he was done, Demyx took the brush off him and started cleaning it.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" He asked.

"Repaying the favour. You did my hair, so now I'm going to do yours. I…I don't want you getting sick either. Not after everything you've done for me." He smiled nervously.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

Demyx must have had a lot of practice working with hair, as he managed to dry and brush Zexion's hair without hitting a single knot. As he worked, Zexion took the opportunity to get to know Demyx a little better; maybe get to the bottom of this familiarity.

"So Demyx, do you live around here?" He asked.

"I live on the University campus. I'm a third year Marine Biology student. Are you still in school?"

"No, I graduated from the University in my town a year early. Took Psychology, was at the top of my class, took exams and all that early. I've been looking for work recently, and my aunt, who's the landlady of this building said she'll take care of rent and bills until I have a solid income."

"Aaah. That must be pretty cool."

"I guess. Why were you going to the park?"

"Oh…I…uuh…you remember I said you look like my childhood friend? Well, we used to go to the park all the time and it's been 11 years since he moved away, so I thought I'd go relive memories." He explained.

"Huh…I guess that's a good a reason as any."

As Demyx finished drying and brushing Zexion's hair, he was none the wiser as to how the blonde was so familiar. He decided to shrug it off, and went over to the window. It was still absolutely hammering it down, and it was really dark. He knew the University was quite a long walk from his building, and he didn't want Demyx walking that distance. He'd have offered to drive him, but he didn't actually own a car, he'd have called a taxi, but around here they were all pretty shady, and the last bus was 15 minutes ago. There was only one option left.

"Look, it's dark out and still raining. I wouldn't normally do this, but I think it'd be better if you stayed here tonight…"

"What?!" He gasped.

"The last bus was 15 minutes ago. I wouldn't want to put you in any of the taxi's around here, they're all too seedy. I don't have a car, and it's too dark and wet for you to walk all that way."

Demyx paused for a second, considering his options. Eventually, he sighed, nodded and accepted the offer.

"Right. You can have my bed; I'll take the sofa. It's getting late, you should really get to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Leave the blanket, though."

Demyx nodded, and untangled himself from his fabric nest. He looked at Zexion for a second, before nodding and going into the bedroom again. Zexion sat on the sofa, and began thinking. He was 99% certain that he had never met Demyx before today. So why did he feel like that was wrong. So why did he feel like he should know the blonde better, and why did seeing him in his clothes make him...happy?

"Damn…" He muttered, before lying back, wrapping the blanket around himself, and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demyx

_**(Next Chapter is a different point of view of Chapter 1. Basically Demyx's point of view. Many things are brought to light.)**_

Grey skies…that kind of fitted the mood. Demyx pulled on his jacket and headed towards the door. Axel was currently hanging out with his boyfriend Roxas, so he didn't need to worry about being gone too long. He made his way out of the residential block of the university and trudged towards the park. He couldn't believe it had been 11 years already. 11 years since his best friend had forgotten all about him. He thought back to when his friend's Mom had come to him in the hospital, both to see him and to ask him what had happened. He'd told the Doctors when they'd arrived, but Zexion's Mom had seemed extremely worried for both boys.

" _Demyx…what happened?_ "

" _A…a car…appeared from nowhere…didn't see it…Zexion he…he pushed me out of the way…he saved…my life…I'm so sorry…it's all my fault!_ "

" _It's…not your fault Demyx…he'll be ok. Won't he doctor? He will wake up?_ "

" _Well yes. He will eventually wake up. Except…he will have severe Retrograde Amnesia. In time, things will come back to him…but it will be a long time. I'm referring him to a hospital in the next town over. It's a lot bigger, and will be able to help him wake up sooner. And…maybe it'd be easier for all parties involved, if you moved to be closer to the hospital._ "

He remembered his parents driving him out to their hospital every week to see him. He remembered seeing Zexion wake up from the opposite side of a one-way mirror. He remembered hearing Zexion's mom going him and asking what he remembered. It took him a couple of weeks, but eventually he remembered everything. Everything that is…except for Demyx.

" _I've asked him several times if he knows the boy he pushed out of the way of the car. I don't want to mention your name in case he reacts badly to it. He used to just sit and look at me with confusion…now he actually asks who you are. I'm so sorry Demyx. He doesn't remember._ "

Eventually he just stopped going to the hospital. He never forgot about the way they'd hang out, but he knew Zexion wouldn't have wanted him to be unhappy. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the times they'd go to the park and play their imagination games. As he approached that gate of the park, a flash of blue colour caught his eye. He turned slowly and made eye contact with…no…it couldn't be. A guy his age had just come out of the shop across the road, a guy who looked…no…it _was_ his best friend. It was Zexion! But there was none of the excitement in his eyes, like when they'd used to meet up. Only confusion. Tears sprung to his eyes, and Demyx set off at a sprint into the park. Zexion was here? How was that possible! His mom had moved to be nearer the hospital after the accident, so why was he here now? The rain started falling just as he reached one of the benches that were dotted around the park, and he collapsed onto it. The tears just wouldn't stop!

He'd seen his best friend, his crush for the first time in 11 years, but he couldn't remember him. He sniffled, and shivered violently as the cold began to set in.

"Are you alright?" Someone called over the rain.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" He gasped.

He took the minute to familiarise himself with his friend's face and voice again. His hair was longer now, but it was still the same blue that it had been when they were kids. His eyes were a lot more tired, and there were levels of stress that he'd never seen before, but behind all this he was still Zexion. He wanted so badly to talk to him like they used to, but since Zexion had forgotten, he knew there was no point in trying.

"It's no problem. Please, come back to my apartment, you're soaked. If you stay out here, you'll catch your death." Zexion offered.

Demyx almost burst into tears again. He was still so kind to him, even though he didn't know who he was. Zexion had always told people off for picking on Demyx because of how easily he cried. He missed knowing Zexion, but there was no point in trying to get him to remember. Not now.

"No! I can't ask that of you! You…you don't even know me…!"

"I'm not asking, I'm insisting. You'll get sick. My apartment is close by." He held out his hand.

This movement, this single gesture sent a wave of nostalgia over Demyx and he tried not to cry again. He couldn't just start crying on someone who was essentially a stranger. He slowly took the other's hand, and almost tripped over his feet as Zexion quickly lead him out of the park. When he was guided into a nearby apartment building, it suddenly dawned on him that Zexion had moved back into their home town, relatively close to his university; just down the road from their old park.

"I'm Zexion. Zexion Charta." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Demyx Altare…"

The ride up felt agonisingly long for Demyx, as he stood in silence with Zexion. He noted a couple of thin marks on his neck and forearms, obviously scars that had remained from the accident. He felt a fresh wash of guilt, but didn't say anything. Eventually, they stepped out on the sixth floor and Demyx stared out of the corridor window as Zexion unlocked the door. From this height he could actually see the University, and he wondered whether Axel was still with Roxas.

"You…you really don't have to do this…" Demyx muttered.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. I saw you run into the park, and what kind of person would I be to just leave you there. Come in." Zexion swung the door open.

He stood awkwardly and looked around the sitting room of the apartment. The whole thing was filled with books, from the huge bookcase with a TV in the middle, to almost every single corner.

"Take a seat. I'll get you a change of clothes. Do you drink tea or coffee?" Zexion asked.

"Uuh…coffee please. Milk and three sugars…"

He looked as if he were about to say something, but instead he turned and walked into the kitchen. Demyx quickly pulled out his phone and saw a message from Axel.

" _Dude, where the hell are you? I thought you were going to the park down the street?_ "

" **I got caught in the rain. I'm at Zexion's apartment.** " He quickly texted back.

" _Zexion? As in Zexion who moved and had Amnesia from Elementary School?_ "

" **Yeah him. Still doesn't remember. When I saw him I started crying and he chased me to see if I was ok. Got caught in the rain, now I'm sitting in his apartment.** "

" _Isn't he our age? I'd have thought he'd go onto University?_ "

" **Me too. I'll ask him at some point.** "

He slid his phone back into his pocket just as Zexion slid back into the room carrying two mugs. He set one down in front of Demyx, then one next to an arm chair, before disappearing down another corridor. Demyx took out his phone again, and saw this time he had a message from his mother.

" _Dem? Axel texted me that you're with Zexion!_ " Of course she was worried.

" **Yeah. I got caught in the rain at the park, he saw me going in. He took me back to his apartment so I didn't get ill.** "

" _Does he remember?_ "

" **No…I doubt he ever will. I'll text you tomorrow Mom.** "

He slid his phone back into his pocket just as Zexion came back carrying some clothes, also dressed in different clothes as well. He passed them to Demyx and ran his hands through his blue hair, the simple gesture sending a shiver right up his body.

"Here…they should fit. You can change in my room if you want, but I'm not too bothered." He muttered, handing the clothes over before sitting in the arm chair by the window.

"You don-" Demyx began.

"If you say that I don't have to do this one more time I'm going to throw a book at you."

Demyx immediately shut up and took the clothes into the room that Zexion had left open. He closed the door behind him and looked at the clothes in his hands. He was putting on Zexion's clothes. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, when the two boys were little they'd always share clothes. But now that the both of them were 21, it was a little strange. He tugged off his own wet clothes then pulled on Zexion's, taking a chance to breathe in the other man's scent. Books, ink and…Lavender? He took his phone out of his jeans and put it into the pocket of the jogger bottoms, then shuffled back into the sitting room. Zexion hadn't moved, so he sat himself back on the bit of the sofa he came from.

"So…Demyx? Do you want to tell me what's wrong? The minute we made eye contact you burst into tears."

"Aah…sorry about that! You…you just look a lot like someone I used to be close with when I was little. It was just a shock. I didn't mean to…I mean I…"

"Honestly, don't worry. I'm not the kind of person to just leave someone in the rain."

"Still so kind…" He muttered under his breath.

For a second, he thought Zexion had heard him, but the other just seemed to shrug it off. A violently shiver went up Demyx's spine, and despite his best attempts to hide it, he knew Zexion noticed.

"Wait here."

"Hm?"

The blue haired boy got up and disappeared into his room again. Demyx felt kinda anxious as he waited for Zexion to come back, wondering what he'd gone to get. When he came back, he was holding a hair dryer, a blanket and a hairbrush. He wrapped Demyx up in the blanket, then plugged the dryer in.

"What're you doing?"

"Drying your hair. I won't be able to style it, but at least then you have less chance of catching a cold."

As he sat behind him, Demyx began to smile absently. He knew how awful Zexion had been at styling hair but at least he was trying. The feeling of Zexion brushing and drying his hair caused Demyx to start humming to himself. This felt just like before the accident, and even though Zexion didn't know him, he could at least pretend. When he was done, Demyx took the brush off him and started cleaning it.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" He asked.

"Repaying the favour. You did my hair, so now I'm going to do yours. I…I don't want you getting sick either. Not after everything you've done for me." He smiled nervously.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

Demyx knew exactly how to do Zexion's hair just how he liked it, and had practiced it several time before he'd moved away. His hair had always been so soft and fun to brush; Demyx was ecstatic that it hadn't changed.

"So Demyx, do you live around here?" Zexion asked.

"I live on the University campus. I'm a third year Marine Biology student. Are you still in school?"

"No, I graduated from the University in my town a year early. Took Psychology, was at the top of my class, took exams and all that early. I've been looking for work recently, and my aunt, who's the landlady of this building said she'll take care of rent and bills until I have a solid income."

"Aaah. That must be pretty cool." He'd have to explain that to Axel when he got home.

"I guess. Why were you running for the park?"

"Oh…I…uuh…you remember I said you look like my childhood friend? Well, we used to go to the park all the time and it's been 11 years since he moved away, so I thought I'd go relive memories." He explained, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't being entirely truthful either.

"Huh…I guess that's a good a reason as any."

When Demyx had finished, he almost didn't want to let go. He knew he had to, but it had been so long since he'd been able to play with Zexion's hair, however if he kept going it'd end up being weird. Zexion stood up and went over to the window, so Demyx sat back down and wrapped himself back up in the blankets. Zexion seemed to be deep in thought as he gazed out of the window. From where Dem was sitting, it looked as if the rain had only gotten worse. Eventually, he sighed, and turned back to him.

"Look, it's dark out and still raining. I wouldn't normally do this, but I think it'd be better if you stayed here tonight…"

"What?!" He gasped.

"The last bus was 15 minutes ago. I wouldn't want to put you in any of the taxi's around here, they're all too seedy. I don't have a car, and it's too dark and wet for you to walk all that way."

Demyx paused for a second, considering his options. He'd stayed with Zexion before, obviously, but now things were different. Eventually, he sighed, nodded and accepted the offer.

"Right. You can have my bed; I'll take the sofa. It's getting late, you should really get to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Leave the blanket, though."

Demyx nodded, and untangled himself from his fabric nest. He looked at Zexion for a second, before nodding and going into the bedroom again. This time he took the opportunity to look around and see what Zexion's room was like. Much like the sitting room, the were stacks of books in every corner of the room. He slid into Zexion's bed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

" _So? Is it really him? How is he not at Uni, I swear he went?_ " It was Axel again.

" **He did. He graduated early. Aunt owns his apartment building. Paying his rent till he gets a job.** "

" _Does he recognise you?_ "

" **If course he doesn't…the doctor said that there may be somethings he'll never remember. I guess I'm one of them. I'm staying at his place tonight. He doesn't want me walking home in the dark and rain.** "

 _"Makes sense. Sorry bro. Maybe if you spend more time together, it'll come back?_ "

" **Doubt it. I'm coming home tomorrow and that'll be that.** "

Demyx turned his phone off and curled up into the foetal position under the duvet. It smelled like Zexion, it was so familiar that he actually pulled the sheets up over his nose. For the first time in a while, Demyx went to sleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zexion

_**(And back to Zexion's perspective! I don't know who I prefer writing as honestly. I relate more to Zex, but Dem is just so bouncy!)**_

* * *

Something was wrong. He remembered going to bed, falling asleep…but then nothing. He should have been in his house, but now he was in a hospital corridor. He looked around for a second, when he saw a small child crying at one of the windows. Zexion went over to him, looked blankly at the glass then back at the little boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

" _My…my best friend…he…doesn't remember me…_ "

Zexion looked properly through the window, and saw a crowd of doctors gathered around another small child. There was something familiar in the little one on the operating bed. It took him a second to realise that the child was probably what his mother had seen when he'd been hit by a car when he was 10. So why was this boy here crying about it? And who even was he? He looked at the blonde child next to him, he was still crying.

" _The doctors say he won't remember me…they're gonna move him to a bigger hospital…I'm scared I won't ever see him again…_ "

"I'm sure you will. And even if he doesn't remember…wouldn't seeing him just be enough?"

" _I guess…but it'll be even more sad then…I want him to remember me…Or it'll just be sadder…won't it Zexion…_ " The boy whispered.

Zexion looked at the kid with wide eyes. The more he looked at him, the more he thought he recognised the dirty blonde hair and green/blue eyes. The child looked up at him with a teary eyed smile.

" _Why don't you remember me Zexion…?_ "

Zexion's head whipped round to face the kid, but he'd somehow vanished. Now that he noticed, the whole hospital had vanished. He looked around for the child, until he heard his voice again…only now it was different. Now it sounded like…Demyx?

" _Please…remember me…Zexion…_ "

He bolted upright and immediately looked around the room. Everything was normal again. No darkness, no hospital…no weird children. Just his apartment. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs round to sit on the edge of the sofa. Why was he on the sofa? Oh wait, Demyx stayed over didn't he. He let out a low groan and rubbed his face. He checked his phone quickly and saw that he had a message from one of the people he'd asked about work.

" _Zexion, it's Xigbar. You applied for a job at Oblivion University, a role in the Library yes? If possible, I've scheduled an interview with the Head Librarian, Ansem, at 12:30. If you get taken on, you will be my assistant once I take over from Ansem. Just bring along your CV and Cover Letter and be prepared to talk about yourself. Ansem is a cool dude. I don't think you'll have any problem._ "

Zexion looked at his phone with a small smile. Finally, he could stop relying on his aunt. That being said, she would still probably take care of it until he'd been there for a while. He pressed the text box and began typing out his reply.

" **No problem. I'll be there. Thank you for this opportunity.** "

He stood up and went to his bedroom door. He knocked softly, before opening the door and poking his head through. He saw that Demyx was still asleep, but instead of just going to get a fresh shirt like he planned, he watched him for a moment. The blonde still looked extremely familiar though; it was starting to annoy him. He crouched down in front of Demyx and scanned his face. For the first time since he'd met him, this was the most relaxed he'd ever looked. He ran his hand through his hair and wondered if it had been a younger Demyx he'd seen. But if it had been Demyx, why had they been outside of his 10-year-old self's hospital room? He shrugged it off, stood up and went to his chest of drawers.

"Zex…ion?" A quite voice whispered behind him.

He spun around and saw Demyx propped up on one elbow looking at him. The blonde was rubbing his eyes sleepily; Zexion had to resist the urge to pat his head. They were the same age, Zexion probably slightly older, but Demyx acted like he was still in his first year of University.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you…I was just getting a fresh shirt."

"Oh…oh it's fine." He murmured.

Zexion shrugged, pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into the corner, before pulling out a dress shirt and pulling it on, he decided to put the tie later. He turned to Demyx, and ignored the pink flush on his cheeks.

"The weathers cleared up. I'll make us some breakfast and then I'll walk you back to campus. I assume you'll be fine if I leave you at the D?"

"Yeah, of course. Though wouldn't you want to stop for tea or coffee?" He asked.

"I would if I could. But I have a job interview at midday, and it's already 10. I'll walk you to your building. I think your shorts are dry, but your shirt is still damp. You can wear one of mine again and I'll brings yours back when it's dry. I'm making scrambled eggs if that ok?" He muttered.

"That's…fine…is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. I have some hair spray and hair gel if you wanna style your hair again. My Mother gave it to me but I've never used it."

Zexion waited for Demyx to nod before leaving. He went into the kitchen and cracked some eggs into a frying pan. He watched them carefully, barely registered Demyx enter. The mullet was back in full force, and Zexion finally got the chance to see that the style really suited the blonde, as did his blue checked shirt. Once the eggs were done, he split them in half, put them on plates and handed one to Demyx, before taking one himself. They sat on the sofa, and the atmosphere suddenly became very heavy.

"Zexion…last night…you sounded…like you were talking in your sleep?" He asked, quietly.

"Ah…was I? What did I say?"

"I couldn't hear properly, but it sounded as if you were saying stuff like 'Who are you?' and 'I'm sure he won't forget you'."

"Right…I had a weird dream last night. I was in a hospital, and there was this kid crying at the window. In the window some doctors were operating on a younger version of me…the kid kept crying to me that my kid self was going to forget him. The odd thing was, I didn't know who this kid was!"

A flash of an expression Zexion couldn't identify passed across Demyx's face when he said this. However, it was soon replaced with something that looked like curiosity and concern.

"Have you ever been in a situation like this before…?" He asked.

"When I was 10 I got hit by a car…but I don't ever remember a kid my age being there. I lost a whole bunch of my memories, but they mostly came back. Mother kept asking me if I remembered the boy I pushed out of the way of the car, but I didn't think there was one at the time. But the more I think, the more I feel like there was someone there. Someone I cared about. I guess it's just one of the things that didn't come back…" He explained.

Once again, it sounded like he muttered something, and his expression turned dark for a second. But like before, it quickly dissipated into a nervous smile.

"Wow…sounds like you've been through hell! But you seem to have come out the other side of it, so that's good." Demyx laughed nervously.

"Yes well…sorry if I disturbed you."

"No no no! I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

Zexion sighed and continued eating in silence. He wasn't going to tell Demyx that he'd heard his voice and also seen what could have been a younger of him in his dreams, that would be weird. Still though…why would Demyx have been crying over him, if it had been Demyx, anyway? He checked his watch, it read 11.

"Shit. We should probably get going, if I'm going to get you to your apartment and then myself to my interview. Just leave your plate on the coffee table. Give me a second, I need to put a tie on."

"Oh! Right ok!" Demyx gasped, setting the plate down and tripped over his own feet while going to his shoes.

Zexion zipped into his room and pulled his Sapphire Blue tie out of his wardrobe and tied it as best he could while walking. As they were about to leave, Demyx looked at him, and began giggling to himself. He looked down at his tie and saw that he hadn't done a very good job with it.

"Here…let me help with that." Demyx sighed.

Demyx gently undid the tie and retied it as quickly as he could without messing it up. Zexion felt another wave of nostalgia, but now wasn't the time to acknowledge it. He unlocked the door and let Demyx out in front of him. They were just heading to the elevator, when someone called out to Zexion.

"Aah! Zexion, entertaining a young man I see." An old lady grinned at him.

"Aqua. It's nice to see you. And I'm not entertaining him…" Zexion muttered.

"No need to hide it from me young man. I had a friend when I was your age who was the very same was. Just make sure you were safe!" She chuckled to herself.

Zexion looked back at Demyx who was blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact with him. He turned back to Aqua and shook his blue head violently.

"Honestly Aqua, I was just being nice. Now, we really must be going. I'll see you later!"

Zexion quickly shoved Demyx into the elevator before Aqua could try and continue the conversation. Once the door had closed, he panted and covered his face with his hand. He looked at the blonde through his fingers, and saw how violently he was blushing.

"I'm really sorry. Since I moved in here, Aqua's been kinda like my Mother seeing as my real Mother is back home. She sometimes says things you wouldn't expect of a woman her age, but she's accepting of me…and that's all that matters."

"I see…so you're…?"

"Yes I am…for a while actually."

"Have you…dated guys before?"

"No…I haven't dated anyone before. A friend of mine in University tried to hook me up with someone…but for some reason every time they tried to kiss me I felt like I was betraying someone…I didn't like the guilty feeling so I stopped looking. I feel like the person I can't remember…meant a lot more to me than I thought, which is where that feeling of betrayal comes from."

Demyx didn't say anything to this. Instead, he started messing with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. They continued the journey down in silence, then left the building in silence. As they passed the reception, the lady behind it called out to Zexion.

"Oh, Zexion! There's a parcel in your mail box." She informed him.

"Thank you. I'll get it when I come back." He replied, leading Demyx out of the building.

Zexion once again got the feeling that Demyx going to say something to him, but was deciding whether it would be alright or not. The silence wasn't unbearable; in fact, it was quite a familiar state; as if the two of them had done this before. As they crossed the street, Zexion saw a car come screeching down the road. Somehow, Demyx didn't notice, seemingly too lost in thought, and continued out into the road.

"DEMYX!" He cried, grabbing the blonde around the waist.

He let out a high pitched shriek as Zexion pulled him backwards; the momentum carrying them both back onto the ground. The person in the car didn't stop to see if they were ok, but luckily passers-by had managed to catch their number plate and were already calling the police and seeing if the two men were ok. They'd fallen back so that Demyx had ended up sitting on top of Zexion's stomach, but the blue haired man had ended up lying flat on his back staring up at the sky. Demyx had nearly been hit by a car. He'd saved him. This wasn't something that happened to people often, so why was he plagued with the feeling of déjà vu?

"Oh my god!"

"Are you two ok?"

"Someone should call the police."

"No! No we're fine…the guy was probably late for something! We're both fine, right Zexion?" Demyx asked, jumping to his feet and pulling the other with him.

Zexion stared blankly at his feet. Why was saving Demyx such a familiar feeling to him? He looked around him at the concerned faces of onlookers, and realised he'd been zoning out.

"Yes…yes we're fine. We really need to go Demyx." He muttered, making some attempt to arrange his face into a normal expression.

He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him through the crowd, the throng of people was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic and he needed to get away. He was vaguely aware of Demyx saying things to him but right now he just wanted to get as close to the University as possible. Eventually, Zexion could see the University Gate, so he slowed down and checked his watch, it was 5 to 12, they had less time than he'd first imagined. He turned to Demyx and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You really freaked out just then!"

"I…I'm fine. Just…we nearly got hit by a car, aren't you freaked out?"

"I guess…but you just froze up and began frowning. I was…kinda scared."

"You're not hurt or anything are you? It didn't hit you did it?"

"Uuuh…no. No I'm fine. Zexion, why are you so worried."

"You remember, I was hit by a car, maybe because I was saving someone I cared about. You…I'm walking you home. If you got hurt before we got there, it'd be my fault. We should get going. If you're sure you're not hurt."

Zexion turned towards the gate and he waited for Demyx to follow him. He didn't speak anymore, instead thinking about what had just happened. He hated not knowing things about himself, especially when he'd began to think that everything was back in place with his memories, and now everything was going to hell again. It all seemed to centre around Demyx, from the minute he'd met him, things had been nagging at the back of his mind. As they approached the dorm building, thankfully indicated by signs, Zexion cleared his throat.

"Well, here we are. I'll wait for you to go inside."

"Right…thank you for everything Zexion. Especially just now."

"Don't worry about it. I'll return your shirt to you when it's dried properly, ok?"

"Ok. I'll…see you around then." He waved weakly, then turned and walked into the building.

Zexion stood on his own for a second looking at the door. He needed to calm himself down before he went to the library. He knew working at the University Library would probably end up causing them to meet again, but Demyx didn't really seem like the kind of person to go to the library so maybe it wasn't so much of an issue. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked away towards the other building.


	4. Chapter 4 - Demyx

_**(So sometimes I forget that I should do this weekly. I forgot. I am dumb. ANYWAY, next chapter is back to Demyx. We get to see his reaction to almost getting hit by a car...again...boy should be more careful!)**_

* * *

Demyx lay awake the next morning, thinking about the night before. He'd slept pretty well at first. Although, around 5am, he heard someone speaking from the sitting room; probably Zexion. He couldn't hear exactly what he'd been saying, but he sounded rather distressed. That morning, he lay in, Zexion's, bed awake holding his phone. He only assumed that it was morning, however. He couldn't really see any light coming through, so he presumed his internal clock had woken him up again at around 8am; his phone was off and he couldn't be bothered to turn it on and check. His dreams had been filled with him and Zexion were young children. When they'd play, the accident…the days afterwards. He was almost about to slip into a mood, when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly slid his phone under the pillow, and lay back down, closing his eyes to feign sleep. He heard someone come in, and stand still for a moment. He tried to make himself relax, so if it was an intruder, though it probably wasn't, they would ignore him. The person moved to the other side of the room, so he opened his eyes slowly, then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Zexion. He pretended to just be waking up, and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Zex…ion?" He whispered softly.

Zexion spun around and saw Demyx propped up on one elbow looking at him. The blue haired man seemed to go stiff for a second whilst looking at Demyx, but he soon regained his usual composure. He wondered why Zexion had acted like this when he'd turned around, but he guessed it would be something he'd never find out. When they'd been younger, if Zexion had been in this situation, he'd have crouched down to face Demyx and pat him on the head. That wouldn't be happening now though.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you…I was just getting a fresh shirt."

"Oh…oh it's fine." He murmured.

Zexion shrugged, pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into the corner, before pulling out a dress shirt and pulling it on. Demyx looked around the room, trying to find something, anything, to look at other than Zexion's bare skin. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but now they were older, it was weird. Zexion turned back round, and the blonde tried hard not to let him see his flushed cheeks.

"The weathers cleared up. I'll make us some breakfast and then I'll walk you back to campus. I assume you'll be fine if I leave you at the door?"

"Yeah, of course. Though wouldn't you want to stop for tea or coffee?" He asked.

"I would if I could. But I have a job interview at midday, and it's already 10. I'll walk you to your building. I think your shorts are dry, but your shirt is still damp. You can wear one of mine again and I'll brings yours back when it's dry. I'm making scrambled eggs if that ok?" He muttered.

"That's…fine…is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. I have some hair spray and hair gel if you wanna style your hair again. My Mother gave it to me but I've never used it."

Demyx nodded thankfully, and waited for Zexion to leave before getting up. He pulled off the Jogging bottoms that Zexion had let him borrow, folded them, then set them on the chair in the corner. He picked up his own shorts and pulled them on, not wanting to spend a lot of time standing in Zexion's room in his underwear. He found a nice-looking blue checked shirt and dressed himself before slipping into the bathroom. He hurriedly styled his hair into its trademark mullet, and he began to look like himself again. He slid into the kitchen, and Zexion only acknowledged him by a sharp turn of the head. Once the eggs were done, he split them in half, put them on plates and handed one to Demyx, before taking one himself. They sat on the sofa, and the atmosphere suddenly became very heavy.

"Zexion…last night…you sounded…like you were talking in your sleep?" He asked, quietly.

"Ah…was I? What did I say?"

"I couldn't hear properly, but it sounded as if you were saying stuff like 'Who are you?' and 'I'm sure he won't forget you'."

"Right…I had a weird dream last night. I was in a hospital, and there was this kid crying at the window. In the window some doctors were operating on a younger version of me…the kid kept crying to me that my kid self was going to forget him. The odd thing was, I didn't know who this kid was!"

Demyx almost burst into tears all over again. He'd somehow had a dream about something that had really happened that he couldn't even remember! He seemed so close to remembering, but from the look on his face the dream had confused him. Demyx quickly changed his face to what he assumed was concern or curiosity.

"Have you ever been in a situation like this before…?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"When I was 10 I got hit by a car…but I don't ever remember a kid my age being there. I lost a whole bunch of my memories, but they mostly came back. Mother kept asking me if I remembered the boy I pushed out of the way of the car, but I didn't think there was one at the time.

But the more I think, the more I feel like there was someone there. Someone I cared about. I guess it's just one of the things that didn't come back…" He explained.

"Yeah, it was me…"

Demyx knew he had all but whispered the statement, but for a second he thought Zexion had heard what he'd said. However, the blue haired man didn't show any sign of hearing him. To be truthful, Demyx was thrilled that Zexion remembered so much about the accident, the only downside was that he still didn't remember him. He changed his expression to something he hoped looked like concern or curiosity.

"Wow…sounds like you've been through hell! But you seem to have come out the other side of it, so that's good." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah well…sorry if I disturbed you."

"No no no! I wasn't sleeping well anyway." He lied.

Zexion sighed and continued eating in silence. It seemed, to the blonde, that his old friend was falling into deep thought again. He used to do this a lot as a kid, Axel often and affectionately referred to him as 'the blue haired space cadet'. Such a familiar expression, he was almost reduced to tears again. He couldn't keep crying on Zexion, he knew that. Zexion checked his watch, it read 11.

"Shit. We should probably get going, if I'm going to get you to your apartment and then myself to my interview. Just leave your plate on the coffee table. Give me a second, I need to put a tie on."

"Oh! Right ok!" Demyx gasped, setting the plate down and tripped over his own feet while going to his shoes.

Zexion zipped into his room and Demyx waited for him to come back. He checked that his phone was back in his shorts pockets, and sighed with relief when he felt it, as Zexion came back. As they were about to leave, Demyx looked at him, and began giggling to himself. He looked down at his tie and saw that he hadn't done a very good job with it.

"Here…let me help with that." Demyx sighed.

Demyx gently undid the tie and retied it as quickly as he could without messing it up. His fingers were trembling, but he focused steadily on the deep blue fabric of the tie. When he was done, Zexion unlocked the door and let Demyx out in front of him. They were just heading to the elevator, when someone called out to Zexion.

"Aah! Zexion, entertaining a young man I see." An old lady grinned at him.

Demyx blushed furiously and turned to the window. He tried to ignore the conversation they were having and watched the cars drive by down the road. He saw the place where the accident had happened, and he could remember for days afterwards seeing the bloodstain on the concrete. Eventually, Zexion quickly shoved Demyx into the elevator before the lady could try and continue the conversation. Once the door had closed, he panted and covered his face with his hand. Demyx looked at him, and tried not to show how red his cheeks had gone.

"I'm really sorry. Since I moved in here, Aqua's been kinda like my Mother seeing as my real Mother is back home. She sometimes says things you wouldn't expect of a woman her age, but she's accepting of me…and that's all that matters."

"I see…so you're…?"

"Yes I am…for a while actually."

"Have you…dated guys before?"

"No…I haven't dated anyone before. A friend of mine in University tried to hook me up with someone…but for some reason every time they tried to kiss me I felt like I was betraying someone…I didn't like the guilty feeling so I stopped looking. I feel like the person I can't remember…meant a lot more to me than I thought, which is where that feeling of betrayal comes from."

Demyx didn't say anything to this. Instead, he started messing with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He'd been in love with someone before the accident? This was new to Demyx, and he was sure he knew everything about to Zexion, as they'd told each other everything, in fact for the longest time he'd been sure that Zexion returned his feelings. They continued the journey down in silence, then left the building in silence. As they passed the reception, the lady behind it called out to Zexion.

"Oh, Zexion! There's a parcel in your mail box." She informed him.

"Thank you. I'll get it when I come back." He replied, leading Demyx out of the building.

Demyx wondered whether he should ask about the person Zexion thought he'd be betraying, but he knew this older version of his friend probably wouldn't remember, so they stayed quiet. The silence wasn't unbearable; in fact, it was quite a familiar state; as the two of them had spent many an hour just enjoying each other's company. As they crossed the street, Demyx continued to wonder about this mystery person Zexion had mentioned, too deep in thought to be aware of anything in the outside world. Suddenly, someone was grabbing him and screaming at him.

"DEMYX!" Zexion cried, he was grabbing the blonde around the waist.

He let out a high pitched shriek as Zexion pulled him backwards; the momentum carrying them both back onto the ground. The person in the car didn't stop to see if they were ok, but luckily passers-by had managed to catch their number plate and were already calling the police and seeing if the two men were ok. They'd fallen back so that Demyx had ended up sitting on top of Zexion's stomach, but the blue haired man had ended up lying flat on his back staring up at the sky. It had happened again! Demyx had nearly been hit by a car again, and Zexion had saved his life _again_. He tried not to show how familiar this was, and wondered what Zexion was thinking about this.

"Oh my god!"

"Are you two ok?"

"Someone should call the police."

"No! No we're fine…the guy was probably late for something! We're both fine, right Zexion?" Demyx asked, jumping to his feet and pulling the other with him.

Zexion stared blankly at his feet. He looked completely out of it, despite not being the one who was almost hit, on the exact same spot as he was 11 years ago. Maybe this had jogged some memories. He looked around him at the concerned faces of onlookers, and realised he'd been zoning out.

"Yes…yes we're fine. We really need to go Demyx." He muttered, making some attempt to arrange his face into a normal expression.

He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him through the crowd, and Demyx wondered why Zexion was so spooked the way he was. He took the plunge and tried to call out to Zexion.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?" When he didn't respond, Demyx tried again, "Zexion talk to me! What's wrong? Zexion! Dammit Zexion what's gotten into you!"

Eventually, they could see the University Gate, so Zexion slowed down and checked his watch. Demyx stared at the blue haired man in confusion and worry. He turned to Demyx and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You really freaked out just then!"

"I…I'm fine. Just…we nearly got hit by a car, aren't you freaked out?"

"I guess…but you just froze up and began frowning. I was…kinda scared."

"You're not hurt or anything are you? It didn't hit you did it?"

"Uuuh…no. No I'm fine. Zexion, why are you so worried."

"You remember, I was hit by a car, maybe because I was saving someone I cared about. You…I'm walking you home. If you got hurt before we got there, it'd be my fault. We should get going. If you're sure you're not hurt."

Zexion turned towards the gate and he waited for Demyx to follow him. He didn't speak anymore; Demyx felt worried for him. He realised that even though Zexion hadn't said it, he'd thought back to 11 years ago, and he'd recognised the sensation. He wanted to thank Zexion for saving his life for the second time in their lives, but he couldn't quite find the words. As they approached the dorm building, thankfully indicated by signs, Zexion cleared his throat.

"Well, here we are. I'll wait for you to go inside."

"Right…thank you for everything Zexion. Especially just now."

"Don't worry about it. I'll return your shirt to you when it's dried properly, ok?"

"Ok. I'll…see you around then." He waved weakly, then turned and walked into the building.

He knew that, that was definitely insufficient for him to thank Zexion like that. But there was no other option. He slowly made his way up to the 4th floor of the building and knocked on his dorm door. He hadn't taken his keys to the park yesterday because he hadn't expected to be out so long. He crossed his arms and waited for Axel to open the door. After a minute, the door still hadn't opened and he hammered on the door again.

"Axel you ass! I know you're in!" He yelled through the door.

There was a lot of crashing from inside, until the door flew open and Axel opened the door in his underwear, hair flat against his head, face devoid of the usual make up. The red head glared at him from the doorway, from the looks of it he'd just woken up.

"Dude…do you know what fucking time it is? Wait…that's not your shirt." He growled.

"It's midday loser, let me in." He hissed.

Axel moved out of the way and Demyx slid inside. He felt like he should be happy that Zexion had the opportunity to remember him, but he only felt angry at himself for not doing anything more. He sat down on the sofa and groaned into his hands.


End file.
